Take a chance on me
by wolverine's insomniac
Summary: A Tom X OFC one shot. let me know if you want more. Review!


**A/N: This is a one shot. It's TomXOFC but if you want it to be more than this then please review. A shout out to my friend riandelion.**

* * *

He wanted to shave his off his hair. It was irritating him to no end and the heat of the place wasn't helping either. He ran a hand through his long hair, grimacing at the feel of the sweat in them and also regretting not getting his ponytail holder or headband at the least. He squinted his eyes at the intensity of the sunlight and wore his sunglasses to shield his eyes from them.

_Itrawah_

What kind of a name was it supposed to be for a place?

It was ridiculous.

Weird.

Unheard of.

Strange.

Okay maybe he was exaggerating a teeny bit but the place was in the middle of the desert no-where! Sure the population density was average and all but it was boring. Today was his third day in this place and he had seen all that there was to see. His cell phone beeped suddenly bringing him out of his thoughts. He saw that he had received a text message. He opened it and read it.

_Where are you, Tweety? – Natasha_

He shoved the phone back in his jacket pocket without bothering to reply. This was the thirteenth text message he had got from her in the last three after their shooting of the day.

He checked the time in his phone and saw that it was six in the evening and the heat had not reduced one bit. Sighing dejectedly he sipped the cold coffee in his hand and stared at the convenience store he was standing in front of. Thinking he had no work to do, he went into the store, making sure to keep his head down and sunglasses on so that no one would be able to recognize him. He walked into a random aisle and observed the items on display. He picked up a croissant and stuffed garlic bread from the baked section and continued to walk through all the aisles. After about half an hour of dilly-dallying he finally walked up to the cashier.

Which turned out to be a _huge mistake._

As an actor he was used to all the fame and attention that came with the job every time it felt awkward and terrifying to him because he liked his privacy, however clichéd that may sound.

The old man at the cash counter recognized him immediately despite the actor's slight beard and sunglasses and shrieked in delight, shouting his name out loud. Mother of god! He wanted to throttle the old man's neck.

"Oh my god! It's you! It really is you!" A young blonde came to him and tried to shake his hand.

He reluctantly complied, withdrawing his hand immediately once it was over.

"I loved your work in the 'Deep Blue Sea'." Another came to him.

He smiled fakely, his metaphoric face mask back onto his face. He took out his sunglasses and waved back a bit at the people around him.

_Oh_ _well_, he thought, _I'm stuck_ _here. _

* * *

It was three hours later that he came back to his hotel room, relieved to be alone at last. He immediately drew himself a hot bath and poured himself a glass of champagne. He came out an hour later wrapped only in a standard hotel issue put on the TV. At its side was a little guiding pamphlet on the table that he had read already. He picked it up and scanned it.

'_FIREFLY BAR- for retro romantics'_

Intrigued he decided his next course of action for the day. He quickly changed into a pair of blue jeans and a black casual shirt. As he was shutting his hotel room, his cell phone beeped.

_Wanna come to my room? I've got champagne. :P – Natasha_

He cringed and sighed at the same time, putting his cell phone in his jacket pocket. He went down swinging the keys of the rental car, smiling to himself.

* * *

The bar was located in the part of the town where the middle class people lived. He could already see a crowd forming at the entrance waiting for their turn to get in. He could hear the faint beat of 'She Bop' being played.

Then he suddenly remembered. He possibly get in, in front of the crowd. He would die in a spontaneous crazed fan stampede. He groaned in frustration and banged his head against the steering wheel of the car. then he got an idea. He could try to enter the bar from the back. He parked his car in a secluded are near the bar and went in search of the backdoor. Sure enough the back was in a dingy alley with a bouncer standing outside, taking guard.

He went to the bouncer, slid a couple of notes in his hand and with the promise of an autograph later, he went inside unscathed. Happy with himself he walked in further into the bar. 'Get into the Groove' was being played and there were so many being dancing on the dance floor. He pushed his way through the crowd and made his way to the bar. He ordered a beer for himself and tapped his foot in time with the beat, observing the people dancing. He quickly downed the first bottle and went on to the second. By the time he came to the fourth, he felt a buzz in his head and in his blood. Now he was swinging full on. No one recognized him because of the dim lights in the bar and frankly he didn't care even if they did.

Then he spotted her.

She sat hunched in a corner with a glass of something (whiskey he guessed) in her, timidly observing the crowd dancing. Her big glasses were on the end of her nose and he wanted to remove them to relieve her irritation. Then she caught him staring at her. The change in the expressions on her face were interesting. She gasped, then frowned and then finally smiled at him. He couldn't help but smile back. The next thing he knew he was going to her and tugging on her hand. She tried to pull away but he kept on with the tugging. When she complied, he set their drinks on the counter and pulled her onto the dance floor and into his arms. the song had changed to 'Right here waiting for you', that had her head resting on his shoulder and his hand stroking her back. He pulled back and leaned down to her ear.

"What's your name?"

He felt her shiver.

"M-Meena." She whispered in his ear, standing on her toes.

They resumed to swaying and when the song finished he led her back to the bar and ordered water for both of them. He took a closer look at her. She clearly had dark eye syndrome. Her brown hair were long and wavy curls with golden streaks through them. She was of moderate height and had the clearest brown eyes he had ever seen. He realised she was scrutinising him as well. He liked her doing that. They stood there, not saying anything to each other. He was starting to enjoy it when she abruptly turned away and walked off to the back door of the bar, disappearing from his view entirely. He quickly threw some money on the bar counter and literally ran outside, briefly reveling in the blast of fresh air than the sweaty stink in the dance floor inside.

There she was, standing against the wall in the alley, smoking with shivering hands. He went to her, snatched the cigarette from her mouth, ignored her protests and stamped on it with his foot. Instead of biting his head off, she just stared at him with sorrow filled eyes. Now she was creeping him out.

"I'm sorry I..I ran out from in there. I just couldn't stand there any longer." She said, her voice clearly hoarse from the smoking.

"No! It's fine. You..uh...Is there a problem?" He stuttered and he never stuttered.

"Nothing. You just reminded me of someone..Not someone as in by resemblance but..You get it?" She looked at him with sad eyes.

He didn't answer but she continued.

"I was expecting my boyfriend of two years to propose to me yesterday." She laughed bitterly.

"Listen are you sure-" He said awkwardly.

"You're Tom Hiddleston right?" When he nodded she continued, "At first I thought it was the lights and all but then..Wow. It's really you." She laughed manically.

He was waiting for the shrieking to start and she proved him wrong.

And then she kissed him. Gently at first. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. He could feel her small hands on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her to bring her closer, pulling her flush against him. Her arms went around his neck, her fingers running softly through the hair at the mane of his neck. He almost moaned at that feeling. Their kiss grew more intense as their tongues met and a whole new electricity of desire ran through.

She was the one who broke it, her chest rising and falling with every ragged breath she took. He too was gasping in shock and need. She hugged him close and stood on her toes to whisper in his ear.

"I'm not sleeping with you Tom."

He almost laughed at her but then just smiled.

She pecked him on the cheek and went off, hailing a cab and going off.

He just stood there with a toothy grin on his face.

* * *

A/N:**Review. **


End file.
